


Sap

by baby_worm



Series: worm's drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mentions of Blood, No Aftercare, No specified pronouns, PIV Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Wound Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: getting fucked by kylo on a thursday afternoon :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: worm's drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sap

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a headcanon prompt ("bleeding/injury prompt -- “Who did this to you?” -- kylo, of course :)") on tumblr but it turned into something yummy so i thought i'd share here too!

Kylo flung the blade across the room, his rhythm unrelenting as his cock pummeled you into the bed. A finger bathed itself in the blood that shallowly pooled into the divot of your lumbar. You were a breathless, blubbering mess beyond words, hands cuffed to your chest, ass bouncing with every thrust of Kylo’s hips.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s right—” Kylo choked on his breath. Brought to near euphoria at the sight of your sapped body bending to his will, your abused pussy swallowing his cock with desperate, deliberate devotion. “Look at you— _hh_ \- a broken, bleeding whore for my cock,” he growled, “So perfect.”

You groaned into the mattress, wiping strings of saliva and sticky, coagulating cum from your cheek. A hand struck at the tender skin of your backside, the lines of his abuse lit like red hot wire across your flesh. You wailed, pitching forward, but Kylo wrangled your shoulders, pulled a knee from under you even wider, and mounted you.

“Shit,” red droplets rolled over your sides in thin rivulets, “Take it.”

Breath left you by the might of his offense against your agonized cunt, and the friction of damp cotton against your half-senseless clit. Your legs thrashed, searching purchase, so his body lengthened across yours, hooking his arms under your shoulders, as he continued the brutal undulation of his hips, chasing, chasing the pit before the horizon.

“Kylo, - _hah!_ please!” You weren’t so sure what you were begging for anymore, weren’t so sure if he could even hear the torn threads of your voice over the deep sonic beat of his own heart. Tears obscured your vision as you tried to focus his face, the scrunched corners of his profile but Kylo buried his face into the crook of your neck and bit down.

Every sensation sharpened, harping into grand, round forte, waves of sting and fire and ice — a facade of crescendo. Your pussy clenched helplessly around him, as you writhed in his grip, wiggling for the ghost of relief and white flag wagged. Kylo roared, punctuating his last thrusts with crushing handfuls of your tits, teeth breaking skin, as he pumped hot, white douse into you without reservation.

Your cracked moans were a current beneath his flood and you went limp, eyelids falling shut. Kylo caught his breath and released you. His wet, bloodstained cock slipped from your still fluttering pussy, release forgotten under the static of numbness. He pushed sweat-slicked hair from his eyes and leaned down, observing you almost medically. Warm hands pushed apart your ass cheeks, your thighs, opening them with a stringing curtain of cyprine. The sting of touch made you hiss, and your hole clenched, pushing a quiet glob of Kylo’s seed out over your cunt.

Fingertips wiped at the combination of your cum and promptly fingered it back up your pussy, dragging strings along the seam of your ass. He thumbed a laceration on your ass that made you flinch in your stupor. He hummed deep in his chest appreciatively. “Who did this to you?”

You whimpered. “You did, sir.”


End file.
